


Big Bro Knows Best

by MonBu



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Being a big brother, Crack Treated Seriously, Doctor Who References, Family Feels, Gen, High School, Homophobia??, M/M, Not Beta Read, Puberty, Social Networking, Spideypool - Freeform, Translated version, Very Secret Diary, red team - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonBu/pseuds/MonBu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark và Steve Rogers đã nhận Peter Parker làm con nuôi của họ. Và nhiều năm sau, họ nhận thêm một đứa trẻ khác.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Bro Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Big Bro Knows Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142733) by [thepinktardis (Sept_Meules)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sept_Meules/pseuds/thepinktardis). 
  * A translation of [Big Bro Knows Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142733) by [thepinktardis (Sept_Meules)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sept_Meules/pseuds/thepinktardis). 



> Author's notes :  
> Đây là một crack có cốt truyện. Tôi định nghĩa crack là ‘chả có nghĩa gì ráo’. Một thể loại crack khác của tôi là ‘crack thanh lịch’, tất cả nhân vật trong đó giàu sụ và các sự kiện xảy ra hoàn toàn không lường trước được. Tôi nên im mợ nó đi thì hơn.  
> Tôi chưa thật sự tìm hiểu về ngành học mà Tony theo đuổi. Nhưng ổng cực kì thông minh, chúng ta sẽ cho vào đây. Mà cái câu chuyện này cũng chả có nghĩa gì đâu.  
> Tôi quên mất không viết mấy cái suy nghĩ trong đầu Deadpool vào rồi! Đan mạch!  
> À mà,đây là fic đầu tiên của tôi về Stony và Spideypool …
> 
>  
> 
> Translator's notes :  
> Đây là fic dịch đầu tiên của tôi, cũng chính là fanfic đầu tiên lôi tôi vào con đường dịch fic và viết lách =]]]]] Tác giả là một cô gái đáng mến, thật đấy :>
> 
> Thank you for allowing me to translate your work, angel :> You are wonderful, if I may add :3

 

**BIG BRO KNOWS BEST**

 

Nhật ký yêu dấu,

Mày không hề có ích như lời gợi ý của lão bác sĩ tâm lý ngu ngốc. Thật lòng mà nói, mày chỉ làm mọi việc tệ hơn. Nếu không phải tại mày, Peter đã không chọc quê tao và làm tao phải thụi cho ổng một quả vào bụng, khiến ổng được chăm sóc tại phòng cấp cứu. Sau đó tao còn phải tham gia liệu pháp tâm lý giúp kiểm soát cơn giận nữa chứ.

Có vẻ như hiện giờ tao đang bị cấm túc ở trường, ngồi nghe hai đứa đần tám nhảm về Dr.Who. Tao đã vô cùng sai lầm khi hỏi bọn nó ổng là ai.

Mẹ nó.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

“Buổi cấm túc sao rồi, nhóc?” Tony Stark hỏi, đưa America cốc cà phê đánh bông.

Cô gái cầm lấy và ngồi vào ghế hành khách trong chiếc xe đắt tiền của anh. Chiếc xe đắt tiền của bố cô .

Cô phụng phịu, "Làm như bố muốn biết ấy."

"Bố được dạy học tại nhà, thế nên bố mới hỏi con." Anh nhún vai, khởi động xe.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Nhật ký yêu dấu,

Tao đang ở Mani/Pedi Salon cùng với Black Widow. Tuyệt cú mèo nhỉ?

 

“Cô nên gặp con bé này, cái đứa từng chạy lăng quăng quanh Tháp Avengers. Một đứa trẻ đáng yêu.” Natasha Romanova nói trong khi thợ làm móng tỉ mỉ sơn bóng màu đỏ thẫm lên móng tay cô. “Con gái của Scott Lang. Tôi nghĩ tên con bé là Cassie? Lần cuối tôi lên Facebook, Scott khoe rằng con bé đã gia nhập nhóm Young Avengers ở trường.”

 

Màu móng tao là đen nhũ. Tao thích nó.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Peter Parker gõ cánh cửa phòng hơi hé của cô em gái, “Dạo này thế nào rồi? Anh đã đọc hết mấy cái nhật ký em đăng trên Facebook. Em thật sự không nên đăng nó công khai như vậy. Tại vì," cậu nhún vai, “phải có lý do mà người ta gọi nó là ‘nhật ký’ chứ?"

America ném một ngôi sao bằng cạc-tông vào người cậu và Peter bắt nó theo phản xạ.

Cô giận dỗi. “Như anh đã đọc đấy, em đang gặp rắc rối.”

Cậu bước tới và ngồi xuống giường, “Có chuyện gì nào?”

America ngồi trở lại trên cái ghế xoay của con bé. “Em đã đưa ra kết luận rằng em chán học ở trường.”

Peter nhướn một bên lông mày, "Em nghĩ học tại gia tốt hơn?”

Cô nhún vai, “Nếu Bố cũng đã học như vậy, thế thì tại sao không?”

Peter đưa một cánh tay về phía cửa phòng, phóng tơ để đóng nó lại. Cậu quay lại với cô gái, “America, em gái, thôi nào. Học tại gia rất xàm, kiểu siêu xàm xí ấy.”

Cô khẽ trầm ngâm, “Tại sao?”

“Em sẽ như kiểu ‘chụy-tuyệt-cmn-vời-hơn-bọn-mày’, tuyệt hơn cả loài người luôn.”

Cô chế giễu, “Bình thường không phải em cũng vậy à?”

Peter khẽ nhếch mép, nhưng lập tức giả vờ ho và nói với em gái, “Sao không để anh giới thiệu với em một vài người tốt mà anh biết nhỉ?”

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

“Matt Murdock,” Peter nói, nghiêng người lại gần cô em gái nhằm tạo hiệu ứng chờ đợi, “còn được biết đến với cái tên Daredevil.”

America nâng một bên lông mày với ông anh, “Cái người trong bộ đồ đỏ lè đó á? Cùng với cái roi?” Cô chỉ về phía người đàn ông vừa bước vào tiệm cà-phê với cây gậy dẫn đường. “ _Đó_  là Daredevil ?” Cô hỏi đầy ngờ vực.

Cậu lắc lắc ngon tay trước mặt cô gái, “Ôi cô bé ngây thơ. Em," cậu chọt một ngón tay vào vai cô, “không bao giờ được đánh giá một cuốn sách chỉ qua bìa của nó. Cơ mà phải nói rằng, chính nhờ thiên hạ và mấy cái thành kiến của họ đã giúp cho những anh hùng giấu mặt trà trộn dễ hơn vào đám đông.”

“Ngoại trừ Bố.” America thêm vào.

“Và nhóm Fantastic Four.”

“Và nhóm Mystery Gang.”

“Và ông Doctor.”

America rên rỉ khi nhớ về vụ ‘Doctor Who'. Cô rất biết ơn khi Peter không hỏi về nó.

Cậu tiếp tục, “Bởi vì Ngài Daredevil là người khiếm thị, anh ấy thật sự là một anh hùng tuyệt vời.”

“Ngài Murdock!” Peter gọi to, “Đằng này đây!”

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Cả hai anh em đều mặc bộ đồ 'hành động' của mình để đi gặp những người còn lại trong danh sách người tốt của Peter.

Peter mang mặt nạ của cậu, và căn bản thì cậu đang làm nhiệm vụ, thế nên nó giống như kiểu ‘ngày mang-con-đi-làm’ và cậu quyết định mang America theo.

“Ai là người tiếp theo trong danh sách vậy?” Cô hỏi qua tiếng gió vù vù, làm cho cái nón áo khoác của cô gái bay đằng sau với mấy tiếng phật phật phật khó chịu, cuốn cùng mái tóc cô.

“Gã đánh thuê với cái miệng.” Cậu nói, ngồi xếp bằng bên rìa tòa nhà.

“Cái gì cơ?" Cô hét lên. “Gã dở hơi với cái miệng á?”

“Gã đánh thuê với-" Gió thổi xoáy lấy họ. “Gã lính đánh thuê với cái miệng!”

“Nhưng ai mà chả có miệng!” Cô tranh cãi một cách mệt mỏi.

“Đó là phép ẩn dụ!”

“Tại sao?” Cô hỏi to.

“Vì anh đây có cặp môi hôn giỏi nhất hệ mặt trời!” Một giọng nói cất lên bên cạnh America.

Gió đã ngừng thổi tán loạn. Peter ra dấu về phía người mới xuất hiện trong bộ đồ bó màu đỏ bên phải America. “Deadpool.”

Deadpool, mặc dù cũng đang đeo mặt nạ giống như Peter nhưng trông hắn có vẻ đang cười toe toét với cô gái. “Chào bé. Thế tại sao Nhện con lại muốn anh gặp bé nhỉ?”

“Để tôi có thể dần anh nhừ tử.”

“America!” Peter mắng. “Như vậy rất mất lịch sự đấy! Em không được nói như thế với mọi người! Thầy cô ở trường không phải dạy em tốt hơn sao?” Cậu khiển trách.

Cô đút tay vào túi áo, nhún vai, “Học tại gia vẫn tốt hơn, Pete.”

“À,” Deadpool nói với giọng đầy cảm thông, “đó hình thức giáo dục mà bé thích.” Hắn quay qua nói với Peter. “Tôi chỉ là một chàng trai, đứng trước mặt một chàng trai khác, ngạc nhiên vì sao mình bị gọi ra chỉ để gặp fan của Captain America.”

America dùng mu bàn tay đánh vào cánh tay của người đàn ông, “Tên tôi là America.”

Deadpool gật gù, “Người có bố mẹ là fan cuồng Captain America luôn. Tôi chỉ là sát thủ, Nhện con, không phải giáo viên. Dạy nó cãi lại cậu thì được, chắc vậy. Nhưng nếu để truyền đạt kiến thức,” hắn tặc lưỡi. “Tốt hơn hết là đi tìm gặp cái lão hói ngồi xe lăn ấy.” Hắn quay qua America. “Bị bắt nạt hở, bé con? Anh có thể tiễn biệt chúng cho cưng, với một cái giá phải chăng.” Hắn đề nghị.

“Không không không không, không! Không ai giết ai ở đây cả!” Peter nhanh chóng xen vào. “Tôi từ chối việc con bé quay lại giải quyết vấn đề bằng con đường bạo lực!”

Deadpool trông như đang đảo mắt khi hắn trả lời sau khoảnh khắc im lặng hiếm hoi, “Cứ hét tên anh lên trong con hẻm tối và anh sẽ đến dọn dẹp chúng cho cưng.” Hắn thì thầm với cô gái.

“Lượn giùm cái đê!” Peter nói, xua Deadpool ra khỏi America.

“Geromino!” Hắn hét lên và nhảy khỏi tòa nhà, hoàn toàn biến mất.

America quay qua Peter, khoanh tay trước ngực. “Em nghi ngại sở thích về bạn bè của anh.”

Peter nhìn chằm chằm con bé không cảm xúc, “Anh nghi ngại sự thiếu hụt về bạn bè của em.”

 

America trợn mắt lên đầy nguy hiểm.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Steve Rogers quét tia nhìn mong đợi đến cô con gái lúc cô bé bước ra từ nhà vệ sinh trong phòng riêng của Peter tại bệnh viện.

“Con có gì để bào chữa không, quý cô?”

America chớp chớp mắt, cực kì ngạc nhiên. Cô đưa mắt về phía Peter, sau đó quay trở lại với Cha của họ. “Ờm…”

Cửa chính đột ngột mở toang và Tony bay vào, nhìn thấy America đầu tiên và ôm chầm lấy cô gái, “Ôi, con gái xinh đẹp của bố!” Anh thủ thỉ. “Họ đã làm gì con vậy?”

Peter tằng hắng nhằm thu hút sự chú ý của ông bố, “Ờm… Con mới là người bị thương.” Cậu nói, giơ một tay lên.

Tony quay qua hướng Peter, sau đó lại quay về nhìn America, vuốt ve cánh tay cô bé. “Ý con là, con không bị nguy hiểm đến tính mạng nhỉ-" đoạn chạy đến chỗ Peter. “Cục cưng của tôi!”

Steve đưa mắt nhìn Tony, “Cái gì nguy hiểm đến tính mạng?”

Tony xoa xù đầu Peter lên, “Deadpool tag tôi vào tweet của hắn.” Anh lấy điện thoại ra và đưa nó cho Steve xem. “Thấy không?”

Steve cầm lấy điện thoại của chồng mình, đọc bài đăng, “America đang gặp rắc rối, hãy cố hết sức giúp đầu bé hết nhức.”

Peter hậm hực, làu bàu trong miệng, “Vần ghê nhỉ.”

“Có thể đó chỉ là America, tên quốc gia nói chung thôi.” Steve đưa ra giả thuyết.

Tony ném vào ông chồng ánh nhìn ngờ vực. “Thế thì vì cái khỉ gì mà hắn lại tag tôi vào?”

Peter nhìn America, ánh mắt ám chỉ với cô em gái.

America nhướn lông mày lên hỏi lại.

Cậu gật, sau đó hơi hất đầu về phía cặp phụ huynh.

America cho tay vào túi một cách vô thức. “Ờm… Bố? Và – và Bố kia nữa?”

Chính giọng nói không chắc chắn và cái cách lắp bắp của cô gái đã khiến Captain America và Iron-man ngừng việc cãi nhau về mấy chuyện vặt vãnh và quay qua phía con gái họ.

“Con muốn đổi trường.”

Và Captain America ngất xỉu.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Bữa tối ở nhà Stark-Rogers im lặng một cách đáng sợ với một gia đình bát nháo kiểu mẫu như thế này. Peter trên đĩa chỉ có đậu hũ mà cậu đã tỉ mẩn nén lại thành hình mặt mèo. Thật khó để tiêu hóa thứ gì trong bụng khi ruột của cậu không hoạt động tốt được như trước lúc bị America đá vào. Steve vì thế không cho phép cậu ăn uống bình thường như mọi người.

America yên lặng ăn món đậu hũ của mình trong khi con bé cảm thấy khá nhạt nhẽo ngay lúc này. Mọi thứ đều thật vô vị. Cứ như trái tim của America đã rơi luôn ra ngoài cùng với Cha Steve khi anh ngã lăn ra đất ngất xỉu vậy.

Bố Tony đang đọc e-mail trên máy tính bảng, Steve đã bảo anh ta đừng làm như vậy nữa nhưng cũng chỉ như nước đổ đầu vịt. Anh ta làm nhiều việc cùng lúc, vừa ăn bằng nĩa vừa ký vào những văn kiện bằng cây bút từ tính hoặc thứ gì đó đại loại vậy.

America ước gì Dì Pep ở đây để bênh vực cho cô bằng cách đề cập đến sự nữ tính và tuổi dậy thì này nọ; đó là lời giải thích hợp lý duy nhất, cho Steve; đó cũng là lời giải thích phù hợp về mặt sinh học nhất, cho Tony –người đã nói đủ chuyện tầm phào về khoa học với Bác Bruce.

“Vậy là con không muốn đi học nữa?” Tony hỏi sau khi đặt máy tính và bút qua một bên.

“Con có nói như vậy đâu mà bố.” Cô lí nhí.

“Thế vậy thì con muốn nói cái gì nào?” Cô khẽ nhăn mặt khi giọng của anh trở nên cứng nhắc và đầy tính chất vấn.

“Con muốn … Học tại nhà?” Tony quay sang Peter, cậu nhóc nãy giờ ngồi làm hình nhân bằng đậu hũ.

“Em con có bàn với con về chuyện này chưa?” Peter ngước mặt lên, “Ờm, rồi ạ. Nhưng con đã cố thay đổi ý định của nó.”

Steve cuối cùng cũng lên tiếng, “Bằng cách nào?”

Trong mọi trường hợp bình thường khác, America chắc chắn sẽ cười vào mặt anh trai mình. Nhưng giờ đây, cô gái thấy sợ thay cho cậu.

Mọi chuyện đáng lẽ rất tốt đẹp nếu Peter dừng lại với Daredevil. Nhưng cậu lại còn đưa cô đến gặp Deadpool, kẻ đã hoàn toàn chứng minh được rằng mình là một tên não phẳng với cái trò tweet toét vớ vẩn và tag Tony vào. Và giờ thì hai anh em họ ở đây, sự an nguy bị đe dọa trong tình huống ngàn cân treo sợi bún.

“Peter đã giới thiệu con với Ngài Murdock.” America nói, cứu Peter khỏi bất kì câu nói thiếu suy nghĩ nào. Sai một bước và cậu chàng sẽ không được phép đặt chân vào phòng thí nghiệm trong vòng một tháng.

Steve nhướn lông mày, “Con muốn trở thành luật sư?”

America quay qua anh trai, cả hai trao đổi ánh nhìn. Họ có nên đi theo cái cốt truyện kiểu này không? America có thật sự muốn theo học một cái trường luật cũ kĩ nhàm chán không?

“Không-" Cô nên ngậm miệng lại thì hơn. Như lúc này chẳng hạn. “Con muốn trở thành sĩ quan cảnh sát.”

 

America hoàn toàn chối bỏ trách nhiệm về việc làm cho Captain America ngất xỉu hai lần trong cùng một ngày.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

“Em thật sự là một cái túi chứa đầy sự ngạc nhiên đấy, nhóc con.” Deadpool nhận xét.

America nhún vai, bóc gói Cheetos ra . “Tôi cố gắng để trở nên khác thường.”

Hắn khúc khích, “Vậy bé muốn thành diễn viên hài sau này hở?” Cô gái không trả lời.

Hắn đưa mắt nhìn cô rồi thõng vai xuống. Đoạn hoàn toàn nhìn đối diện với cô gái, “Bé giúp anh một chuyện được không?”

“Tôi muốn được trả công.” Cô trả lời lạnh tanh, như thể cô đã đợi người đàn ông hỏi câu ấy từ lâu. Cô ngẩng lên nhìn hắn, “Nhờ giề .”

“Giúp anh hẹn hò với anh trai cưng.”

“Được thôi.”

Deadpool nhìn America. “Em thật sự là một cái túi chứa đầy sự ngạc nhiên đấy.”

Cô cuộn gói Cheetos lại và nhét vào túi áo khoác. “Chỉ cần có bất kì cơ hội nào để tra tấn ông anh, tôi đều tóm lấy hết.”

Deadpool rất muốn lấy lại lời khen của hắn dành cho con bé. Không quan trọng cô gái này là em gái của Peter Parker, nó thật sự là dạng hổ-báo-trường-mẫu-giáo mà bạn nên tránh xa. Hắn lấy làm tiếc cho bất cứ thằng nào phải dính với con bé trong vòng 10 năm hoặc tầm đấy. Nhưng nó sẽ giúp hắn, nên chả sao.

 

“Tuyệt vời.”

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Nhật ký yêu dấu,

Tao phải mai mối anh trai tao với một gã. Chẳng biết ổng có cong không.

 

 

“CÁI ĐCM GÌ THẾ NÀY, AMERICA?!” Peter gào tướng lên ba phút ngay sau khi America ấn nút ‘đăng’.

Cô ném vào Peter chính cái ngôi sao bằng cạc-tông mà lúc trước cô đã ném một lần vào cậu – vào người cậu lần nữa khi chàng trai bước vào phòng. Nhưng lần này nó bay thẳng vào mắt chàng trai.

“Chết tiệ-" Cậu hét lên và đưa tay lên mắt.

“Chuyện gì đang xảy ra ở đây vậy?!” Tony hỏi khi chạy tới chỗ Peter từ phía cầu thang.

Peter, hiện trông giống Nick Fury với cái tay che một bên mắt và vẻ mặt điên tiết, quay phắt về phía ông bố. “America gọi con là ‘gay’!”

Tony há hốc miệng, “Ôi không, sao  _họ_  lại làm như vậy?”

“Không!” Cậu gào lên. “America," cậu chỉ vào cô gái, “gọi con là ‘gay’ trên Facebook!”

Tony quay qua cô con gái, “Có thật không?”

America giơ điện thoại lên cho bố xem, “Con chả làm cái gì như thế cả.”

Tony bước đến và đọc bài đăng của con bé. “Chà, ừ thì đúng là vậy. Nhưng thế vẫn rất thô lỗ, America. Xóa nó ngay đi.” Anh trả lại điện thoại cho cô.

America nhìn nó và bỗng thấy hối hận. Đoạn ngừng ngón cái trước khi nó chạm nút ‘Xóa bài đăng’.   _Được những một nghìn like_  … Quá tiếc. Xóa. Sau đó cô quay qua anh trai, “Em xin lỗi, Peter.”

Tony rời đi và để hai đứa lại với nhau. Peter bước vào phòng, đóng cánh cửa sau lưng lại.

”Anh là bisexual.”

“Em là cô gái đến tháng." Peter nhìn cô chằm chặp.

America giơ một tay lên, “Em thề, với con tim đen tối, đầy tội lỗi của em.”

Peter khúc khích, ngồi lên giường cô em gái, “Nó không tội lỗi như em nói đâu.”

“Không á?”

“Không đâu. Anh biết mà.”

 

 

 

-end-

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translator’s notes: Hu ha =]]]]]]]] mị đã phải dịch lại fan fic này 2 lần,nhưng như vậy cũng đáng LOL tác giả thực sự rất đáng yêu khi cho phép một con điên như tui dịch nó mà không đòi hỏi gì cả,và fic của chị ấy thật sự rất hài và hơi khó dịch với những đoạn chơi chữ LOL America là cô gái cực kì cool huh =]]]]]]]


End file.
